


A Balm for Anxiety

by LacrimosaTheDark



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Make-outs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kisses, seriously this is the sweetest shiz I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimosaTheDark/pseuds/LacrimosaTheDark
Summary: Virgil does not take care of his lips. They are chapped and dry and sometimes even bloody. So of course his loving boyfriends want to take care of him. But nothing can ever be simple with them, can it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but like, I've had this in my head for a while. I was gonna make it a one-shot. But it got long. And I got stuck. So I'm chaptering it out. Here we goes, hope you enjoy!

Patton was the first to notice it. The caretaker and affectionate person he was, it’s not all that surprising. 

The others lips.

Well, clearly he’d noticed them before, or else they wouldn’t be in...whatever kind of relationship they were all in together! But he’d noticed specifically what was so different before.

Patton’s lips were usually soft and smooth. Being dedicated to care of self and others, he made sure to apply lip balm whenever he remembered.

Logan’s lips were also smooth. He applied balm like clockwork at specific times every day for optimum effect and care.

Roman’s lips were perfect. He kept lip balm with him at all times, sometimes even tinted with color just for fun. He sometimes even used it just for the alluring, yet over dramatic effect of popping his lips.

But Virgil’s lips were almost perpetually chapped. And it was no wonder how that was. When he spoke sometimes he’d curl his lips inward in thoughtful hesitation. When he was thinking hard or was having an anxiety attack he would bite his lip. When he spaced out sometimes he’d pull at the rough skin hanging from his sensitive mouth. When he was anxious (or sometimes just when he was thinking about kissing someone) he would lick his lips. And Patton had never seen him apply lip balm.

So Patton, loving guy that he is, made up a secret plan. 

He enacted it a little after dinner one night. Patton was cleaning up in the kitchen. Roman had run back to his room to adventure and daydream. Logan and Virgil sat on opposite ends of one of the couches. Logan had one leg crossed over the other and a book in his lap. Virgil had his knees tucked up closer to his chest and was scrolling through his phone, listening to music. It was nice and peaceful.

Patton smiled widely and turned his back to them, applying balm to his lips. He put it back in his pocket and dried his hands casually before skipping into the living room and standing in front of Virgil.

“Hey, Virge?” When the boy didn’t answer, Patton waved excitedly. “Virgil!” 

Virgil jumped, startled, and pushed down his headphones. “Sorry, Patton. What?”

Patton smiled sweetly. “I’m just happy to see you so comfy out here, kiddo.”

Virgil’s lips quirked slightly. “Thanks.”

As he was about to turn back, Patton leaned down and pressed a quick yet firm kiss to Virgil’s lips. As he pulled back, seeing the shine of the balm on Virgil’s lips, his smile was even brighter. Virgil’s eyes were wide and his cheeks blooming pink under the dusting of grey from his black eyeshadow. He still wasn’t quite used to casual affection.

Virgil cleared his throat and looked back down at his phone. Patton saw him gulp and refrained from giggling. So cute! “Uh...don’t know what that was for, but...thanks.” The poor boy’s face must be so warm! Aaaaa!

Patton just smiled brighter. “Because I love you!” he said.

Virgil’s color only deepened as he pulled his headphones back up, eyes forcefully staring into the glare of his screen’s light. He mumbled a quiet, nearly silent, “Love you too...” and Patton couldn’t help giving him a near bone-crushing hug in appreciation. When Virgil grumbled in discomfort, Patton nuzzled Virgil’s cheek before pulling away.

Seeing the other two falling back into comfortable silence, Patton conjured a coloring book and layed on the floor at their feet, humming happily at his plan’s success and coloring in flowers and butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the clever Logan catching on

And that was only the beginning. Patton took almost every opportunity he could get away with to get the balm on Virgil’s lips. He’d kiss him when he checked on Virgil in his room, when Virgil had helped him with something, when Virgil said goodnight. It didn’t take long for Virgil to get used to it, even if it never failed to make him blush. Patton being as loving as he was, it wasn’t all that suspicious that he was being so affectionate. He had no idea of the uncharacteristically clever plan that was being enacted on his mouth.

But Logan caught on. Or, more accurately, he noticed something and got curious.

“Patton?”

Patton turned around from heading to his room and smiled at Logan. “Hi _Lo_ -gan!” Logan took a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. Patton smiled. “Did you need something?”

“Yes,” Logan said. “I have a query for you.”

“I’m all ears!” he paused. “Well, no, I only have two ears, but they’re here for the listening!”

Logan felt himself tensing but huffed a breath. “You have been particularly affectionate with Virgil as of late.”

Patton tilted his head in a manner reminiscent of a curious canine. “I’ve always been affectionate with him.”

“However true that may be, your relationship with Virgil specifically, even in our intersectional relationship, has always leaned more within the realm of platonic, yet as of late you have been expressing a relatively abrupt increase of demonstrating romantic affections towards him.” Logan raised his brow at him. “I would like to know why that is.”

Patton grinned, and while he could never look anything short of angelic innocence, it held as much mischievous humor as Patton could possibly contain. “I’m just taking care of him! Can you blame me? I mean, have you looked at him?” Patton pulled out a tube of lip balm and applied it, Logan’s eyes following the movement intently. “His lips look kinda dry, don’t they?~”

“Ah...” Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, forcing his eyes away from Patton’s mouth. “I see. So you were subtly causing him to wear lip balm because his are so damaged and dehydrated, and nagging would likely make him anxious, while also giving him affection that he craves.” Logan looked back at Patton, making sure his eyes remained locked on the others eyes instead of wandering downwards. 

Patton’s smile widened, coy and proud. “Yep!”

“That is surprisingly clever.” Logan fixed his glasses. “I must admit, I am impressed.”

Patton giggled and abruptly pressed his lips to Logan’s, along with the rest of his body. Logan blinked at the abrupt movement, but Patton smiled against his lips. “I’m-pressed with you!” he snickered. Logan groaned irritably, but allowed the kiss to take its course. When Patton finally pulled away to breathe, Logan rubbed his lips together, his eyes zoning out in thought. Patton smiled and pushed up Logan’s askew lenses. “Busy brain?”

Logan hummed, but eventually looked at Patton again, his eyes calculating. “Would it bother you if I were to perform such a course with Virgil as well? I’d like to experiment with this, if possible.”

Patton smiled brightly. “The more love for Virgil, the better! I’m sure it will make him happy. And then I won’t have to worry as much about getting caught, heehee!” He reached down and took Logan’s hand. “Wanna talk about it in my room tonight?”

Logan would have looked unaffected if his cheeks didn’t burn. “I suppose it’s as good a place as any,” he said, allowing his arm to be tugged as Patton led him away for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan performs an experiment!

The next day, after Logan composed himself, he conjured a number of lip balms of various brands, ingredients, and properties, and even made some “homemade” recipes as well. His plan was to test their use and effect on Virgil, see the differences between them based on Virgil’s behavior and the appearance of his lips. It’s good information to know what kinds are most effective. But he had to start somewhere.

He went down to the common area, where Patton, hair still mussed from sleep(and perhaps from someone running their hands through it recently), was whistling to himself and making pancakes. When he noticed Logan making his way to the coffee machine, his smiled and bounded over to him. “Good morning, Logan!” he sang, kissing Logan’s cheek. Logan grunted in acknowledgement and Patton returned to breakfast.

As Logan sat down with his finished cup of coffee, Roman came down the stairs, stretching and yawning musically. “Good dawn, my dear compatriots!” Logan grunted in response while Patton replied with a chipper “Good morning, Roman!” Roman looked around the kitchen. “Where’s Pretty Dreadful this morning?”

“Kiddo’s probably still asleep,” Patton said, stacking pancakes onto four separate plates. “I’ll go get him in a sec!”

Logan blinked, his brain finally coming online. “Don’t bother, Patton. I will retrieve him from his quarters.” He set his coffee down and stood.

Patton gave him a knowing grin. “Okay, Logan! Thank you! Don’t take too long, old chap~” He winked and Logan grumbled, “It is far too early for this,” before sinking out.

Logan rose in front of Anxiety’s room and knocked. “Virgil?” When no response came, he opened the door and called again. “Virgil?” His lips twitched upward at the pitiful groan that came from the pile of blankets on the bed. He approached the bed and poked where he hypothesised Virgil’s posterior was. He shrieked and ripped the blankets off from over his bedhead, glaring out from smudged under eyes, accentuated by actual bags of exhaustion.

“Logan!” he crowed, his voice between a squeak and a growl. “You can’t just do that!”

“You were unresponsive. I needed to check for a reaction.” Logan pulled off the straight face rather well, too. But Virgil seemed to not be fooled.

“Leave me alone, I just got to sleep three hours ago...” he grumbled, laying back down and turning away from Logan. Logan raised his brow.

“I thought you of all people would know better than to turn your back to someone who can exploit your weaknesses,” he mused.

Virgil tensed somewhat and sighed. “Look, neither of us are really morning people. Can’t you cut me some slack?”

“I don’t know how I would cut slack exactly--”

Virgil groaned, flopping onto is back. “It’s an expression, Einstein.” He sighed. “Can’t you please just let me go back to sleep?”

“Knowing you, it is unlikely you will fall back asleep,” Logan argued. “Additionally, should I leave you to your own devices, whether you rest or not, you likely will not leave this space until well after noon.”

“So?”

“It will make Patton unhappy.” Virgil squirmed uncomfortably. “He made pancakes.”

Virgil groaned loudly. “Fine. Just give me a minute.”

Logan nodded and turned to wait outside. Virgil was incredibly self-conscious, and despite all the Sides being nearly physically identical, he didn’t want anyone to see him changing. Roman complained and Patton tried to encourage him that it was okay, but Logan made no such effort. He didn’t quite understand Virgil’s nervousness over it, but he understood it in theory and respected Virgil’s boundaries. He wouldn’t deny he would be pleased to see Virgil open up a bit more and relax, but it would come with time if things continued to progress in the manner that they were. And Logan...okay, maybe he wasn’t patient, but in this instance he could be. He applied one of the balms he’d conjured earlier, thinking his next actions through.

When Virgil exited, hair neater and more “artfully” in his eyes and his eyeshadow touched up expertly and in his usual outfit of ripped garments, Logan looked at him thoughtfully. Virgil shifted his weight between his feet. He didn’t find Logan’s early-morning scrutiny very comforting. He turned to walk down the hall, Logan following behind.

“Virgil,” Logan said before they’d reached the stairs.

“What?” he huffed irritably, stopping.

Logan stepped in front of him, gently pinched his chin to keep him in place, and pressed his mouth to Virgil’s. Virgil made a startled sound, but his tired brain had him quickly relaxing into Logan’s attentions. Logan pulled back before anything further could be pursued. Virgil’s eyes were dazed with more than just sleep and his cheeks were flushed. Logan smirked somewhat at Virgil’s open lips, now bearing the shine of the balm Logan had applied. He glanced down, seeing Virgil’s pulse fluttering on his neck.

“Uh...w-what was that for?” Virgil asked, trying to regain his attitude.

“I have a hypothesis I am trying to test,” Logan said, smiling. “I’m afraid it’s a blind test, or else I would tell you about it.” He cocked his brow coyly. “Have I improved your awakening at least?”

Virgil looked down, his cheeks reddening as he pushed past Logan to head to breakfast, mumbling irritated half-hearted curses under his breath. Logan thought for a moment before taking that as a “yes” and following after.

When Roman greeted him and asked “what has gotten you so dashingly flushed?” Virgil nearly threw the salt shaker at his head. Patton had attempted to placate them with food and sweet words. He sent a wink Logan’s way as he went to make more coffee. Logan just grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't like being left out.

Because Logan was doing it as well, Patton dialed his affections back some. Or more accurately, the affection was less calculated. He still cuddled as much as Virgil would let him and hugged him every chance he got, but nearly all of the kisses he gave from that point were much more natural.

Logan’s experiment happened seemingly whenever he got the opportunity. Logan preferred to do it when they were alone in the hallway or when the other two were distracted with a movie or some such. Virgil seemed both more cautious and more at ease with Logan’s affections. Logan wasn’t particularly affectionate, period. And most of his affection was directed towards Patton. But Virgil was also assured that Logan would not do this without wanting to, for one reason or another. And while he was closer to Patton, he felt a kinship of understanding with Logan that gave him a feeling of safety. Not to mention Logan knew just where and how to touch if he started to feel nervous. Logan was pleased that Virgil was pleased with the progression of their courtship.

Roman, however, was decidedly _not_ pleased.

He noticed the others giving more and more attention to Virgil, and he was offended on two fronts: one, that they in turn were showing him _less_ affection, and two, that they were hogging Virgil from him! It was so unfair! He would not stand for this! He would take action!

However, he quickly thought, he had to be careful so as to not frighten Virgil off, or anger him. He didn’t truly want the other two to stop giving Virgil the affection he desperately needed and certainly deserved. He just wanted more attention on him. He was the ego, and being left out of this smooch fest? Especially when _he_ was the romantic? You can’t spell romance without Roman! Absolutely unacceptable!

He decided to corner Virgil, though as gently as possible.

“A...date? Seriously?”

Roman pouted. “I haven’t gotten to spend any one-on-one time with you in like, foreverrrrrrr!” He took Virgil’s hand and brought it to his face, planting a kiss on his knuckles. “Let me romance you, my love. We can have a perfect evening, just you and me.”

Virgil scoffed and pulled his hand back, entirely ignoring the beginnings of a blush rising in his cheeks. “If I say yes will you stop acting like an annoying idiot?”

Roman gasped dramatically in offense. “Virge! You wound me!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Fine, _yes_ , Princey, I’ll go out with you.”

“YES!” Roman cheered. When Virgil cocked an eyebrow, Roman cleared his throat and fixed his jacket. “I mean, I am pleased to hear your acquiescence. I will take you this evening? Perhaps around six?”

“Mmhm,” Virgil hummed, an amused smirk on his lips as he retreated to his room. “Later, Prince Charming.”

Once Virgil was out of sight, Roman let out the lovesick sigh, humming along with his fluttering heart as he went back to the kitchen to grab a snack. He was so excited for later, he had it all planned out. It had to be perfect. He had to make up for lost time.

“You look rather pleased with yourself,” Logan noticed, raising his eyes from his book for no more than a moment.

“I am!” Roman huffed, flicking his hair off his face. “ _I_ have a date~”

Patton gasped and looked at Roman with starry eyes. “You and Virgil are going out?”

“Mmhm,” Roman hummed proudly, looking around the kitchen for a quick snack. “I get him aaaaaall to myself tonight, seeing as you two have been hogging him lately.”

Patton blinked. “Whataya mean, pal?”

Roman narrowed his eyes. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you two sneaking kisses with him whenever you can!” Patton and Logan looked at each other, then Logan snickered and Patton giggled. Roman’s brow twitched. “And _what_ , may I ask, is _so funny?_ ” Roman snapped.

Logan smirked. “You have neglected to notice the purpose of our demonstrations of attachment.”

“What in the name of Aphrodite do you mean?”

Logan raised his brow at Patton, who nodded eagerly. He stepped towards Roman, reaching into his pocket for his lip balm and rubbing it on his lips before quickly kissing Roman, pulling back before Roman could make something more of it. When Roman still looked incredibly confused, Logan sighed, setting his book aside and standing to approach as well.

“In case you were unaware,” he drawled, “Virgil does not take particularly good care of himself. We, or more accurately Patton, noticed that Virgil’s lips are often dry and damaged, and we have not witnessed him applying lip balm. So, we have been doing it for him, like so...” He took a balm from his pocket, applied it precisely, gently held Roman’s face still, and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back, Roman looked enlightened, but then he scowled, pouting childishly.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me about this?” he asked irritably.

“Oh, kiddo, we weren’t trying to keep you out of the loop or anything...”

“But it was not entirely necessary to tell you of these happenings. Patton himself didn’t tell me, I asked him about his abrupt shift in behavior and he explained.” Logan smirked. “Perhaps you would have known and been included had you asked sooner rather than bottling jealousy.”

Roman glared at him. “Well, pardon me for not having psychic powers, LensCrofters,” Roman snapped.

“Hey, come on now,” Patton soothed. He turned to Roman with a sweet smile. “You know now though, maybe you can use it on your date,” he suggested. “Oo! What are you gonna do? It’s probably really Roman-tic!”

Logan huffed. “You should appreciate that you stimulate dopamine in my brain.”

“I don’t know what that means, but thank you!” Patton said.

Roman smiled. “I think that’s nerd for ‘you’re lucky I love you’.”

Patton gasped. “Aw! Logan! I love you too!” Patton threw his arms around Logan and nuzzled his face. Logan kept a stoic, irritated expression, but he couldn’t hide the redness of his cheeks. Roman would have teased him about it if he hadn’t sent a glare that said ‘say that and you will die a slow and painful death’. Patton looked at Roman without pulling away from Logan and asked, “What’s your plan for the date?”

Roman smirked. “I’m going to make it the best date ever.”


End file.
